Y2J Meets The Simpsons
by Y2Jen
Summary: I put Chris Jericho into the Simpsons episode with the film festival but added a specail twist ending, different than the real one. Enjoy!
1. Y2J Meets The Simpsons

"What can we do to make money or popularity for our town?" Mayor Quimby asked at the town meeting.  
  
"I propose we get a better name, change Springfield to Seinfeld." Patty and Selma replied but the town didn't seem to agree.  
  
"I have an idea." Marge stood up and the town groaned. "I know you haven't liked most of my past suggestions, but why don't we hold a film festival?" The town began to talk amidst itself they liked the idea. "We can make our own movies too!"  
  
"Film festival it is then." Mayor Quimby rapped his gavel.  
  
"Film festival, film festival!" The town cheered.  
  
"You like my idea!" Marge was excited. "I do have many others."  
  
"Don't push your luck!" The town yelled and Marge sat down. At home that night, it was Marge's job to find a host for the show.  
  
"Any luck mom?" Lisa asked, walking into the living room.  
  
"Did you know that there aren't any good looking critics who are good?" Marge groaned. Lisa wasn't surprised. "This is the last choice." Marge turned to Jay's show.  
  
"Today we have two very special guests. Movie personal Renere Wolfcastle and WWF superstar Chris Jericho." Jay said as the show returned from commercial. "So, McBaine, do you have a question for Y2J?"  
  
"Yes I do." McBaine, as he likes to be called from off his movies, replied. "Chris, what did you say to Mr. Vince McMahon after you lost your titles to Triple H at WrestleMania?"  
  
"I said, no way, it will never happen, again!" Jericho replied and McBaine growled. For some reason, he didn't like the words 'no way' and 'again'.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Jericho," Jay cut in, noticing the rising tension. "Do you have something to say to McBaine?"  
  
"Yea, I hear you have a new movie out. Let's roll the tape shall we." He replied.  
  
"Do you always notice how men leave the toilet seat up?" McBaine asked in the clip and nobody in it laughed. "That's the joke."  
  
"Man, that really sucked!" A person in the theater yelled and McBaine threw a bomb at him and it blew him up.  
  
"Now for my Woody Allen impersonation. I'm a pathetic nerd moron who acts like little girls." McBaine said into the microphone, not even changing his voice to imitate him properly.  
  
"Boo, get off the stage." Some other people jeered. McBaine grabbed a machine gun and shot the crowd, they all screamed. *end footage*  
  
"It cost $20 million to make and it's me in front of the brick wall for about three hours for a movie of action and comedy." McBaine said to Jay and Chris Jericho.  
  
"How do you sleep at night?" Chris muttered under his breath.  
  
"On top of a pile of money with many beautiful ladies." McBaine grinned.  
  
"Gees, he was just asking." Jay shook his head and the show went to commercial.  
  
"I like him." Lisa said to Marge and she nodded and began her letter. A few days later in New York, Jay and Jericho received the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Chris Jericho, I saw you on Jay's show last night and am really impressed with your talent and skills in that area. Our town, Springfield is holding a film festival, and we'd like to have you as one of the critics. We'd ask Jay to come too but we know he's very busy. Marge, is this a pimple or a boil? Just a minute Homer, oh, look what you made me write! Anyway, we'd appreciate it if you chose to come. Thank you. Sincerely, Marge Simpson.  
  
"Hmm, do you really want to leave Manhattan?" Jay asked Chris when they turned around after noticing a dark shadow approaching. McBaine stomped up.  
  
"Jericho I just realized you insulted me on TV!" He growled and pulled out a gun. "Now you will die!" Jericho hid behind Jay.  
  
"Uh, hey McBaine, your shoe's untied!" Jay pointed.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to fall for that one again. From here they appear to be tied, but I'll go in for a closer inspection." McBaine said and knelt down.  
  
"Taxi!" Jay cried as one pulled up. He shoved Jericho in. "Airport!" It drove off. Hours later, night settled and McBaine was still looking down at his shoes when he came to a deduction.  
  
"On closer inspection, these are loafers and they really are untied." He replied, but didn't budge after saying that to himself. Jay called Marge to thank her and tell her that Chris Jericho was on his way. The Simpson's went to the airport to meet him.  
  
"Homer, that sign is supposed to say Jericho's name on it." Marge said to her husband, who had written his name on it.  
  
"Oh sorry." He erased it and wrote back on. "Do'h!" It said Simpson again. He repeated the process. "Do'h!" It happened again. But the plane soon landed and Chris Jericho stepped up.  
  
"Hey guys." He waved as he came over.  
  
"I'm glad you could find us." Marge grinned.  
  
"I saw your hair from the plane." Jericho replied and saw Homer. "Oh, this must be the guy who didn't know if he had a pimple or a boil." He patted his back.  
  
"It was a gummy bear." Homer grinned and Chris frowned, unsuringly. They took him to stay at their house and everybody was getting a thrill out of the Hollywood info Jericho knew. Homer was getting upset that his family was loosing attention to him so he came up with a joke. "Well, Scooby Doo can do-do but Jimmy Carter is smarter." Everybody looked at him in silence, and a tumbleweed even flew by. "Oh, I always wanted one of those!" Homer cried and ran after it. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh, I invited my sisters over." Marge remembered.  
  
"Oh, sisters?" Jericho asked and went to greet them. But as he opened the door, a scream could be heard through the house. But Chris had to be polite.  
  
"You know a lot of interesting stuff, so, do you know who's gay?" Patty asked.  
  
"Well let's see." Jericho began to think, not really knowing anything. "I'm not sure, but I heard rumors about Elton John."  
  
"No!" Patty and Selma gasped.  
  
"Go on!" Selma grinned. Jericho began to think when Homer whispered something into his ear.  
  
"Oh, well, McGuiver is gay." Jericho shrugged. Patty and Selma growled and began to advance on the cowering wrestler. Homer laughed as he hid behind the sofa. The next think Jericho knew, he was hanging from their roof by his boxers.  
  
"Ha!" Bart came up on his skateboard. "You bad mouthed McGuiver didn't you?"  
  
Finally, Chris somehow managed to get down and find his cloths. That night at dinner, Marge decided to serve steaks, Jericho's favorite. There was only one left when he and Homer both dug their forks in it.  
  
"Homer, the guest gets the last one." Marge said to Homer.  
  
"Oh, but I'm still so hungry." Homer groaned. Under the table, both he and Jericho's stomachs began to growl at each other like dogs until Homer's barked and Jericho's silenced in fear. But Marge gave the last piece of meat to Jericho. In bed, Marge and Homer were talking. "What are you doing."  
  
"Making the list of critics for the film festival." Marge said. "There's me, the Mayor, Krusty, Jericho."  
  
"You think he's better than me." Homer cut her off.  
  
"No I don't." Marge replied.  
  
"Fine then, if you don't, put me on that team." Homer pouted.  
  
"Fine." Marge sighed and crossed of Flanders name. At the festival, many good shows were played, like Barney's, but some weren't liked at all, like Mr. Burns's.  
  
"Hans Moleman presents, Man Getting Hit By Football." The narrator on the next film said. It showed Hans outside his house and a football came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the crotch. "Ouch." He dropped his cane and fell over.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" Only two people in the whole crowd laughed, Homer and Chris.  
  
"That's it, this contest is over!" Jericho cried, cracking up.  
  
"Give that man the $10, 000." Homer was busting up too.  
  
"This isn't America's Funniest Home Videos, Homer." Marge grumbled.  
  
"But, the ball, his groin! It works on so many levels!" Homer laughed.  
  
"Roll it again!" Jericho yelled after he stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, it's time for the judging." Marge sighed. "I choose Barney's movie, how about you guys?" Marge asked in the meeting room.  
  
"I vote for Burns's movie." Krusty replied.  
  
"I also vote for that movie." Mayor Quimby agreed.  
  
"What, how can you possibly?" Marge was shocked.  
  
"Let me just say the clip moved me. To a bigger house!" Krusty cried but stopped. "Ops, I said the loud part quite and the quite part loud. Oh boy." As this went on, Mr. Burns and Smithers were spying on them.  
  
"Good, the two I paid off are sticking to the plan." Mr. Burns replied.  
  
"What about the other two, what if they vote for Barney?" Smithers asked.  
  
"Why that's preposterous. I'm destined to win!" Mr. Burns answered. Back in the meeting room, Chris and Homer hadn't voted yet.  
  
"Well, what about you two?" Marge asked as the three turned to them.  
  
"Football in the groin, football in the groin!" Homer and Chris cheered.  
  
"Well, we're not going anywhere. Let's take a break, it looks like the final choice is all up to me." Marge sighed. She had to choose between Hans and Mr. Burns. Finally the votes were tallied and Marge was to announce the winner. "And the winner is… Hans Moleman!" Everybody cheered as the old man walked to the stage.  
  
"Thank you, my hard work finally has paid off." He said into the microphone.  
  
"Congratulations Hans Moleman." Mayor Quimby said. "And enjoy your prize, a brand new Gremlin car!"  
  
"Oh thanks, I'll drive it every day." Hans said as he took the keys and drove off the stage. After the movie, everybody filed out the theater.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good by." Marge said to Chris outside.  
  
"The best movie won thanks to you and me." Homer grinned.  
  
"Thanks, if you ever want to come to my show, feel free." Chris said.  
  
"That might not be happening, I doubt Vince will ever come to Springfield." Bart replied. "No offense to us but we suck."  
  
"Yea, suck like a fox!" Homer added and everybody burst up laughing.  
  
"Hey you know guys, this doesn't have to be good by." Chris replied.  
  
"It doesn't?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Yea I could stay with you guys until the WWF comes around." Chris said.  
  
"Well that would be wonderful." Marge ginned. And to celebrate, Homer took Jericho to Moe's. Jericho had a few more adventures with The Simpson but the WWF finally did come to Springfield and after they left, well, let me just say the video game Simpson's Wrestling was based on that story… 


	2. The Next Day

The next day…  
  
Hans had just gotten his car washed when clouds started to form in the sky and sooner or later it was thundering and pouring rain. He soon came upon a school bus that was full of rambunctious kids, one who was Bart. He had been looking out the window ever since the bus left his house because he had seen a Gremlin, the monster, on the side of the bus. Finally, Bart decided he had to tell their bus driver, Otto.  
  
"Otto man, you gotta do something, there's a Gremlin on the side of the bus!" Bart cried as he ran to the front of the bus. Otto looked outside his review mirror. The monster had hidden in the back of the bus, so all Otto saw was Hans in his Gremlin.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Bart dude. I'll get rid of it." Otto replied, thinking that Bart was referring to the car and not a monster. Otto rammed the bus into the small car.  
  
"Oh no, I just had this car for two days!" Hans cried as the car swerved out of control and flew off the road in front of a tree. "Oh." He sighed, thankful that he hadn't crashed. But no sooner than he had sighed with relief than did his car burst into flames. So, that ends the tale of Hans Moleman and his brand new Gremlin he won at the Film Festival. The End. 


End file.
